Storm Aquario 100HF/S
Win Aquario 100HF/S is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion and it is owned by Hikaru Hasama. Note: Wind Aquario 100HFS is only obtainable through Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HFS, where it is the "rare" (or prize) Beyblade. Hasbro released this Beyblade with the Metal Wheel equivalent of Wind, Storm, as Storm Aquario 100HF/S. Special Moves [[Infinity Wave|'Infinity Wave']] (インフィニティウェーブ, Infinitei Ueebu; "Infinite Assault" in the English dub) This changes the performance tip so it looks invisible because it changes speed. It also makes a huge wave on the enemy bey. Then, the bey makes itself look like it multiplied into many illusions and then, the real one attacks the bey really fast. All of the Aquarios attack with a huge tsunami/whirlpool all at the same time. Face Bolt: Aquario This face bolt depicts Aquarius, one of the 88 constellations. . Energy Ring: Aquario Aquario has 4 wave-like patterns in a navy blue color. It is one of the heaviest right spin Clear Wheels weighing 3.2 grams. Fusion Wheel: Wind The Wind Wheel has three wing-like forms. The Wheel is a cheaper alternative for Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many as inferior to the Lightning Wheel. It is the Light Wheel version of Storm. Spin Track: 100 This Spin Track is now the third lowest Track behind 85 and 90. It is also outclassed by 85 and 90 for Attack. It is a cloudy whitish-blue color. Bottom: Hole Flat/Sharp http://wiki.worldbeyblade.org/index.php/Image:03WindAquario.JPG http://wiki.worldbeyblade.org/index.php/Image:04WindAquario.JPG Hole Flat/Sharp is a combination of Hole Flat and Sharp which you can switch before a battle. In HF mode it spins around in an attacking pattern which is helped by it's Storm Fusion Wheel. In S mode it acts like a Stamina type and usually sits in the middle of the arena waiting for something to hit it. This makes Wind Aquario one of the few Beys that have useful parts in it. It is a light blue color. It is the only bottom (in HF mode) that prevents the 85/90 from having floor scrapes, due to its height. It is a cloudy whitish-blue color. Strangly, S mode does not wobble as much as a regular S and HF mode seems to be wider than a regular HF, however it's more like an XF/S because of how it looks and performs in attack (HF) mode causing more attack power. Other Versions *Rock Aquario 125SF *Hyper Aquario 105F *Cyber Aquario 105RF Gallery Water Anime.PNG|Storm Aquario 100HF/S in the anime. StormAquario_MANGA.PNG|Storm Aquario 100HF/S in the manga. WindAquario.jpg|Wind Aquario 100HF/S. StormAquario.jpg|Storm Aquario 100HF/S. beyblades-storm-aquario-large.jpg|Storm Aquario HPIM1780.JPG AQUARIO BB37 19508.png|Energy Ring Trivia * Because Aquarius is the water bearer, Aquario's beast is the water itself (beasts glow when they appear so that means that the water used in the Attack "Infinite Assault" is the beast because the water glows). *Aquario is the only Beyblade which its beast have no main or solid body because it's body is water. *In the anime and the Japanese mold, the Facebolt sticker on Aquario has "AQRO" but in the Hasbro version, they have put "Aquario" on it istead of "AQRO". *On the original box of Aquario, the code paper shows a picture of Gingka and his other friends. But on the 3 pack with Aquario, Flame Bull and Cyber Pegasus, it shows a picture of Hikaru. *Storm Aquario is one of the three Metal Fusion Attack beys that use Storm. The other two are Storm Pegasus 105RF and Storm Capricorn M145Q. *Aquario and Capricorn are the only Metal Fusion Attack Beys with a Storm Fusion Wheel which have gimmicks, HF/S and M145. Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Light Wheel Beyblade